Frozen
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: Let me get lost in those blue eyes of yours, let your emotions pour, and flow from them, just don't stop loving me. Snow/Hope; First Final Fantasy fanfic.


**~ Frozen ~**

_I do not own Hope, Snow, or FF13 in general_

* * *

He didn't mean for the words to spill out, the venom-coated sound spilling automatically from his mouth, the look of remorse painted in Snow's ice-blue eyes when he had said it.

_"I hate you."_

Hope would never forget his eyes. The eyes that sparkled with every emotion contained in his well-built body. The eyes that burned with an intense fire of determination whenever he spoke of Serah. Or when he'd win another brutal battle; he'd have a triumphic smile, and his eyes shone brightly, almost like moonlight against the darkness.

But, when Hope told him that he hated him, his eyes lost their fire, lost their shine. They were no longer that vibrant blue; just a dull one, like forgotten embers that had burnt out behind them.

However, he never physically showed how Hope had broke him. Snow still kept his can-do attitude, his signature grin.

All he had said in response was, _"I know...I'll always protect you, though."_

Maybe he didn't cry. Maybe his words came out smooth, and even, but it didn't mean he wasn't broken. You could see it in his eyes.

Snow's blue eyes were frozen in place, staying in that same emotion: emptiness, and anguish.

After that day, Hope told himself that he was going to melt those eyes, and ignite his heart on fire once again. That would be his mission.

* * *

It was another ordinary day between the party members at camp.

Sazh was rubbing his aching feet, and verbally complaining that Lightning should take it easy more, the yellow bird residing in his afro agreeing.

Said rose haired color girl scoffed. "Well, maybe you should keep up." It went back, and forth like that for awhile.

Vanille was fast asleep, her head being cradled within Fang's lap. The other girl was lightly stroking Vanille's bright pink locks.

Snow had stepped out of their small circle of friends to search for more firewood to tend to the growing fire.

As for Hope...Actually, no one knew where he was...

"Has anyone seen Hope?" Of course it was Lightning who had spoken up. She was the 'mom' - nickname contributed by Vanille herself - of the group. It was her job to keep the group together, and look after them. God knows they didn't do a good job of it themselves.

"Probably out exploring, or somethin'." Sazh replied, poking the flames in front of him with a stick, a charred marshmellow stuck to the top of it.

Fang nodded, accepting the answer. "Besides, if he is in danger, he has Snow."

* * *

A figure crept silently behind Snow, mimicing every move. Whenever the blond would spin around, the figure would disappear among the shadows that loomed the forest.

After keeping up with this cat-mouse game for a few more minutes, Snow finally decided he had had enough.

"Alright, whoever you are, come out right now!" He boomed, attempting to intimidate whoever had been stalking him for the past couple feet. His sheer height was enough to make anyone foolish enough to challenge him back down, coupled with his brute strength, and deep voice, Snow could take down anyone.

The figure stepped forward, and revealed itself in the dim lighting that broke through the trees. The person had silver, slightly spikey hair that rivaled even the moon's color. His eyes were a sea green that projected pained memories.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Snow noted that he looked a bit...Sadder, than usual.

His gaze was averted from the blond in front of him. Hope tried to look at everything, but those pained, blue eyes. But, he found it too hard to, and ended up drowning in the depths of them.

"Snow...I-I..." Why was it so hard to speak now? Why did it seem like he couldn't find his voice?

Luckily for Hope, Snow understood what he was trying to say.

"No need to apologize, you didn't do anything." And that was why Hope sincerely hated Snow.

He was such a nice guy, even if the world was against him, even if his back was against the wall. Even if you hated Snow's guts, he'd still flash you that irresistable smile of his, still have that determination.

"I did do something! I said I hated you!" As every word spilled out of his mouth, his voice escalated with the emotion he had been locked away, frozen in the back of his mind: love.

"I...I said I hated you, and I don't..." His voice died down as he got dangerously close to his confession. He wanted to turn around right there, leave Snow hanging on his words. But he couldn't now, it was like the words were on autopilot.

"I love you, Snow."

That was it, he had released the time bomb, the thing that had been frozen within himself, the feeling he tried so hard to shy away from.

He was panting now, the confession taking more than his feelings, but also his breath. Hope looked up into Snow's eyes, searching for anything, any emotion at all, his breath still coming out shaky.

Snow was surprised, for a lack of a better term. He honestly thought Hope hated him, and had every right to too. "W-what did you say?"

Hope looked away, obviously not finding the thing he was looking for in Snow's eyes. Not finding similar feelings, only petrification, and...Perhaps, disgust? Hope couldn't pinpoint what else was emanating from the blue orbs.

"Nothing, forget I said anything..."

He ran as quickly as he came, tears threatening to spill from his sea green eyes. _'Of course he doesn't love me back; why'd I say that?' _

The truth was, Snow did love Hope...Alot...

But his confession struck him back. He was paralyzed, frozen in place. Snow wanted nothing more than to run after Hope, and bring him into his arms. But, he couldn't.

He was still, in shock, inching to move, but couldn't bring himself to.

Snow was frozen in love, and couldn't break free from it.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

**A/N - First Final Fantasy story on here! *confetti* x3**

**I just LOVE Snow x Hope! It's my new FF OTP (and Fanille ^^).**

**It's funny though, I haven't even finished Final Fantasy 13 yet! Shoot, I think I'm on Chapter 3! xD**

**The idea came to me, though, and I knew I had to type it up while it was fresh.**

**I just hope it made sense; by the end it just sounded like me rambling, and mentioning the word 'frozen' in every sentence possible...**


End file.
